


Dance

by soldierspoem



Series: Jalec Alphabet [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland Friendship, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Beta Wanted, Jace Wayland Deserves Nice Things, Jace Wayland Plays the Piano, M/M, Protective Jace Wayland, jalec - Freeform, need beta reader pls, sorry for the rant in the bottom notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldierspoem/pseuds/soldierspoem
Summary: "Jace, no," Alec complained, resisting the strong hold the younger boy had on his arm. "I'm not going to dance with you."





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long! I started writing one idea and got half way through before I got stumped and scraped it. All comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Sidenote: if you want to beta for me pls msg me! Some beta readers would be really helpful :)

Everyone who knew Alec, knew that despite his lithe appearance, when it came to dancing Alec was anything but graceful. Regardless of this, it never stopped Jace from attempting to persuade his parabatai into trying.

"Jace, no," Alec complained, resisting the strong hold the younger boy had on his arm. "I'm not going to dance with you."

Jace rolled his eyes, exasperated. "Come on," he pleaded, his gold eyes smothering into Alec's in an attempt to coax the older boy onto the floor with him. "The institute is empty, you have no valid excuse to not give me one dance."

Suddenly, the dark haired boy yanked on his parabatai's arm, which caught Jace off guard, and resulted in him falling sprawled across Alec's lap. "I'd much rather spend our time in a different way," Alec whispered into Jace's ear, his close proximity sending a shiver down the blonde's spine.

Jace seemed to considered his options for a second, looking close to giving in to the warmth of Alec's embrace. "Nope," the blonde said, getting off Alec's lap reluctantly. "Not falling for that again."

Alec huffed in annoyance. "Stop being so stubborn."

The younger boy feigned hurt. "I am not stubborn," he said crossing his arms. "If anyone is stubborn, it's you."

"What would I get out of dancing?" Alec asked, running a hand through his messy black hair.

Jace regarded Alec thoughtfully, his hair had grown out and needed to be cut, but other than that, his parabatai looked better than he had in a long while. Life hadn't been easy on the older boy, and for a while Jace had thought that he would be broken forever, but he hadn't though. Jace had watched as Alec got happier over time, he'd watched as the weight left the boys shoulders the night he had finally come out. Jace remembered that night as clear as if it had happened yesterday, he remembered how they had gotten into a fight after Jace had asked Alec why he had turned down a shadowhunter girl that had been staying at the institute, and he remembered sitting outside Alec's door for hours after the older boy had locked him out.

"Anything you want."

The dark haired boy thought the proposition over, before speaking. "Play me piano."

Jace opened his mouth in surprise, he hadn't expected Alec to agree, nonetheless to ask him to play piano. Recovering from his initial shock, the blonde shrugged his shoulders and agreed. "Come on then, I can't play piano in library now can I?"

Alec rolled his eyes, but followed his parabatai with a fond smile on his face.

~

  
The music room was large, in the center of the room was a harp covered by a sheet, and along the walls were rows of untouched chairs. In one corner of the room was a grand piano, Alec could remember the first time he had heard the soft melody, he had followed the sound curiously not expecting to find the blonde boy sat on the bench, his fingers moving rapidly across the keys. Alec had never seen the younger boy look so vulnerable and lost in thought. After that, Alec rarely heard the soft melodies, instead Jace would be cautious, careful to play when no one was around, and even then, the melodies were bittersweet.

The sound of Jace's voice brought Alec back to the present. "What do you want me to play?" he asked, walking over to the piano which had begun to collect dust.

"Do you remember the first time I heard you play piano?" Alec asked.

Jace let out a short laugh. "No, why would I remember that?"

Alec sat down on the piano bench beside his best friend and playfully nudged him. "Stop being a dick, I'm trying to be romantic."

"Alright, you sap," Jace said with a soft laugh. "Tell me what's so important about it then."

Alec shrugged. "Nothing in particular, just that it was nice." Then after some thought Alec added, "It wasn't a bittersweet symphony."

Jace looked at his parabatai flatly, Alec had a shit eating grin on his face. "Did you just make a mundane pun?"

And then Alec started to laugh.

Jace stared at him in astonishment. "That's it, no more hanging out with Simon."

Alec stuck out his tongue at Jace. "Really though, you used to play this song that was sweet."

The blonde shook his head, smiling fondly, but then began to play. The soft music surround the two boys, and though it wasn't the same melody Jace had played years ago, it was somehow sweeter, and Alec felt a rush of emotion towards the younger boy beside him.

"You're my best friend, you know?"

Jace looked up at Alec tenderly, his fingers moving skillfully across the keys without him even looking. "I know."

The soft look in Jace's eyes was enough to make Alec melt. "Do you still want that dance?"

Jace winked at the boy beside him. "I knew you couldn't resist my charm."

Alec let out a sigh, _back to his conceited self_ , he thought, but stood up regardless, with his hand extended.

Jace looked up at him with a grin, and stood up and took his hand. "Just follow my lead," he said smirking. "I'm an amazing teacher."

Alec raised his eyebrow, but let Jace lead him to an open area. "So we're really going to dance without any music?"

"I can sing?" Jace suggested.

And at that, Alec's eyes widened. "No music is fine!"

The blonde snickered, but wrapped his arms around Alec's waist, pulling them close together.

They moved slowly, Alec leaning down to rest his head on the younger boys shoulder, swaying to no beat in particular. They were pressed together and Alec could feel Jace's heartbeat against his chest, and decided that maybe dancing wasn't that bad after all.

Alec was about to voice that opinion when suddenly Jace decided to try and spin the older and _taller_ boy. The motion caught Alec off guard, and the two boys nocked into each other and fell to the floor, Alec sprawled on top of Jace.

Jace groaned and pushed himself up onto his elbows. "Maybe you were right," he said reluctantly. "Maybe dancing wasn't such a good idea."

Alec, realizing the position they were in, decided that it couldn't be a bad idea, especially when it ended with him pinning Jace to the floor. "I don't know," he said with a devious look in his eyes. "I like being on top of you."

Jace's eyes widened fractionally, flustered, and tisked at the boy above him. "People could walk in at any moment..."

This only caused Alec to grin more, and lean down to press his lips against the younger boys exposed throat. "Then we better be fast."

Jace made a soft noise, but protested no further. "Good thing we both have stamina runes, isn't it?"

~

  
Later that week when Isabelle had asked why she found Alec's sweater in the music room, Jace had told her he was teaching Alec how to dance. And if Isabelle didn't believe them, then she let it slide for once, glad that her brother was finally happy.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't get the bittersweet symphony pun, it's basically just the name of a song lol :P


End file.
